Jurassic Jets
by alabaster-demon
Summary: Google-whacking can lead to surprising discoveries. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. If you even had any doubts on the matter before you read this, I have a bridge I'd like to sell you.

---

This fic was a Christmas gift (through an LJ community - I did get permish to post this up elsewhere), the only request being 'something with the Aerialbots'. I'd never used them in a fic before, so writing this was... interesting.

I tried my best to keep them in character. Enjoy!

---

**Jurassic Jets**

by alabaster_demon

---

Fireflight gazed in wonder at the enormous wall of trophies before him. "When did they get all of these?" he murmured in an awe-struck voice. "And they've all been polished, too..." Reaching out, his fingers grazed a shiny Seeker wing-

"Don't touch that, 'Flight, it doesn't belong to you," Silverbolt murmured disapprovingly from across the room.

"Didn't belong to the Dinos, either, until they took it!" chortled Air Raid. Sprawled over a gigantic couch, the Eagle jet glanced around the Dino Den speculatively. "Y'know, I don't really blame the Dinobots for keeping to themselves. They've got a pretty neat setup in here - I think they get even more channels than we do!"

"Including the History channel – ooh, a special program on military flight history…" Skydive settled down in front of the couch, transfixed by the narrator's droning voice.

Slingshot sniggered. "Looks like someone's having a little Fireflight moment there. Weren't you just telling us how too much TV will rust our processors?" He drummed his fingers against the door to the Dinobots' rec room/quarters, and couldn't resist peeking out to scan the halls. Immediately, Silverbolt tugged him back inside and re-sealed the door.

"Over-exposure to mindless entertainment _is_ potentially damaging, but this is an _educational_ program," Skydive countered promptly.

Silverbolt sighed. "Remind me why we're hiding out in here again?"

"Because Sideswipe's framing us for the flagpole/sour milk/landslide incident, and so we've got to stay out of public view – at least until someone remembers that the Autobots' champion prankster also possesses a method of flight via jetpack," Skydive answered without taking his optics off the screen.

Bored with Skydive's show, Air Raid now amused himself by wandering over to the base of Swoop's huge, tree-shaped perch and awkwardly trying to haul himself up to the top. With a sigh, Silverbolt ignored what was undoubtedly yet another imminent problem; instead, he reminded himself to compliment Swoop for his foresight in keeping a stash of medical supplies in his team's headquarters. That is, if he ever got a chance to talk to him before Ironhide and his angry posse found the Aerialbots' hiding place.

When it seemed as if Fireflight was about to join Air Raid in his impromptu climbing exercise, Slingshot finally heeded Silverbolt's pointed glances and flopped down in front of the Dinobots' dented, dusty computer monitor. "Come on, 'Flight, wanna try some Google-whacking?"

"Google-whacking? What's that?" Veering away from Air Raid – currently stymied about halfway up the metal tree, searching for handholds – Fireflight trotted over to Slingshot. "It's not anything like that carnival game, right? Because I was really bad at that – the little creatures were just too cute to hit…"

"No, don't worry, there aren't any moles involved. Just pick two random, unrelated words and type them in this box, then hit 'Google Search'," Slingshot explained. "To win, you have to find two words that bring up only one result."

Silverbolt checked on Skydive – contently channel-surfing while the History Channel was on commercial break – then ambled over to watch Fireflight. He couldn't remember the last time his team could just relax like this, absorbed in their favorite activities. How strange, that they could find such peace while technically 'on the run' from misled Autobot officers.

Fireflight groaned in dismay. "This game's _hard_, 'Shot! I can't think of anything weird enough that these humans haven't already written about." He tried a few more word pairs while Slingshot hovered behind him and made suggestions. Silverbolt stood watching for a few minutes, then finally couldn't resist putting his own two cubes in.

"Try 'Princess Megatron'."

Fireflight typed it in.

"… As disturbing as that mental image was, you're a _genius_, 'Bolt!" Slingshot crowed.

"What mental image?" Air Raid called from the top of Swoop's perch.

"Oh, just Megatron in a fluffy pink dress," mused Fireflight, clicking on the single Google result that had come up, "and maybe a scepter, and a big sparkly crown too, of course-"

"Wait, wait, what? Do you have photographic evidence?" Skydive asked as he hastily put the TV on mute and hurried over.

Soon, all five Aerialbots were crowded around the Dinobots' computer. For a moment, complete silence reigned (a rare state for both the Aerialbots and the Dino Den)… until they all started babbling at once.

"So… the Decepticons have a LiveJournal?"

"And they actually have *friends*? What human would be stupid enough to-"

"Check out the archives! Looks like they post all of their plans here in advance, complete with boasting – there's even schematics for the weapons, see, these blueprints are signed 'Scrapper'-"

"Here's the reference to 'princess' – oh, thank Primus, it's not actually referring to Megatron, they're talking about that kidnapping plot last week-"

A thoughtful pause followed, as the Aerialbots contemplated the value of their discovery.

"…Hey, do you think the higher-ups know about this?" Skydive wondered.

"Well, it's not like we can go tell them _now_," Slingshot groused. "After all, in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly the Autobots of the Month at the moment."

As if on cue, a faint but furious roar reached their audial receptors... followed by undignified yelping, dire threats of bodily harm to a certain red Lamborghini, and other distinct sounds of an angry mob with a new target.

"There, you see?" grinned Air Raid. "Coast's clear! Now, let's go find Jazz and tell him about this; he'll think it's hilarious!"

Bounding out the door with his head turned toward his wingmates, Air Raid crashed into something large and unnervingly solid. Seeing the other Aerialbots' worried expressions, he started to wave a breezy reassurance before he found himself unceremoniously hauled upright. He turned his head and faced Grimlock's glaring visor – though he couldn't see the other Dinobots, they made their presence known with menacing growls.

"WHAT YOU FLIER-BOTS DOING IN DINO DEN?!"

---

In a conference room on the other side of the Ark, Optimus Prime turned his head at a beep from Teletraan-1's secondary monitor.

"Hm, the Decepticons put up a new userpic?... Of my decapitated head. Again. Figures. Sorry, Jazz, I didn't catch that – you were saying?"

"Gotta go, boss. Got a transmission from Blaster that Superion and Grimlock's gang are dukin' it out in front of the Ark."

"Very well, go and stop them. Primus knows we don't need more trouble around here. Oh, and Jazz?"

"Yeah, Prime?"

"Four cubes on Superion."

"Heh. Gotcha, Prime."

---

A/N: Okay, I promised myself when I first started posting here that I wouldn't request reviews at the beginning or end of fics. As of today, I'm breaking that promise.

I'm still not going to grovel - all I ask is that if you put the story on your favorites list, please do a quick review.

Even one word would be nice. Even a single encouraging-sounding syllable, if you'd like.


End file.
